Inolvidable
by AniKamia666
Summary: ¡Feliz día del pocky! Chika quiere encontrar la forma de hacer llegar sus sentimientos a You, ¿lo logrará? Veamos qué ocurre con esta bonita pareja.


**¡Feliz día del pocky!**

 **Sí, llega tarde el one shot y la felicitación, pero bueno, ¡al menos llegó! xD. Ahh, tenía que hacer algo ya, fuera para irme recuperando del bloqueo o porque mi tercera otp me lo pedía y exigía.**

 **Bueno! Espero les guste, a quien lea esto, ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

 **"Inolvidable"**

 **ChikaYou**

* * *

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

— ¡Gané!

— ¡No es cierto!

— El papel cubre la piedra, es simple, Chika— dijo You, victoriosa.

— ¡¿Quién hizo las reglas?!

— Puede que el señor Te toca lavar los platos hoy.

— Eso no es justo— se quejó la pelimandarina mientras hacía un puchero.

— No seas una mala perdedora, anda, ve.

— ¡Mou!

Siempre era lo mismo.

Chika y You se habían mudado a vivir juntas desde hacía dos años, sus respectivas universidades quedaban cerca de Tokio, y mudarse con su mejor amiga sonaba espectacular, sin mencionar que la peligrisácea quería cambiar de aires, además, había una razón más para que ambas desearan compartir un hogar.

Estaban enamoradas, pero no de cualquier persona, You estaba enamorada de Chika, y Chika lo estaba de You, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo dar el primer paso, sin mencionar, que había una herida en el corazón de la chica de ojos azules que Chika tenía miedo de tocar. No quería ser egoísta, a pesar de lo mucho que anhelara que su relación avanzara.

— _¿Y entonces?_

— _¿Entonces qué?_

— _¿Ya hubo algo?_

— _¡Riko!_

— _¡Hey! Se gustan desde que salimos de la preparatoria, ¡incluso viven juntas! No sé qué les hace tanto conflicto, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que You también se muere por ti?_

— _Sí, pero… hubo un momento y…_

— _Sí, fue terrible, todas en Aqours lo sentimos, pero ya han pasado casi tres años, incluso ya es noviembre, You ya ha avanzado, tienes que hacerlo tú también, en vez de querer cuidarla de algo que ella ya ha superado._

— _P-Pero eso…_

— _¿De qué tienes miedo?_

— _No es que tenga miedo, solamente… no sé qué hacer…_

— _Decirle lo que sientes._

— _Soy mala con las palabras._

— _Entonces demuéstraselo._

— _Le he demostrado lo que siento… le digo siempre que la quiero, la abrazo, incluso más de lo que debería, dormimos juntas… i-incluso beso su mejilla y su frente de vez en cuando…_

— _¿Y no has probado un beso en los labios?_

— _Riko…_

— _Lo siento, pero realmente te rompes la cabeza con nada, en vez de buscar el instante perfecto, créalo tú misma, sabes que la densa de You tardará milenios en hacer algo, y menos lo hará si te ve preocupada por ella todo el tiempo, pensará que se está haciendo una idea equivocada de tus sentimientos._

— _Pero yo…_

— _Deja la pena de lado amiga, ¡ve por tu chica!_

— _S-Sí…_

— _Ah, tengo que dejarte, Dia me está llamando._

— _Salúdamela._

— _Sí, yo le digo, ¡suerte Chika!_

— _Sí—_ el sonido de la llamada finalizada hizo a la pelimandarina bajar el celular de su oído.

You… sí, era cierto que era bastante densa, y si quería decirle algo, tenía que ser directa, ahora, sólo tenía que ensayar la manera en que se lo diría. Ah… la parte más difícil.

Había sido igual de difícil averiguar qué eran esos sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amiga, pero al parecer, todas las demás, excepto You, claro está, sabían que la ojicarmín estaba enamorada de la peligrisácea.

Comenzó con un par de roces secretos que hacían que su corazón se acelerara, siguió con un extraño hechizo que la mirada de You ejercía sobre ella, continuó con el calor en sus mejillas siempre que recibía un halago de su amiga, y la hizo perderse en el amor cuando sintió la mano de You rodeando su cintura, mientras bailaban _"Stand by me"_ de Anna Tsuchiya.

Era perfecto, el mejor momento, pero entonces…

"— _Mari es una tonta…— dijo You, mientras apartaba la mirada._

— _B-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre puede decir lo más raro…— Chika también ocultaba su sonrojo._

— _Sí... ¿qué fue eso de que tenemos algo que decirnos? — la peligrisácea se rió con nerviosismo._

 _Chika enfocó sus ojos en los de su amiga, bajando su mirada a sus labios. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, e incluso, la música sonaba en la lejanía, como si estuvieran apartadas del mundo; era momento de ser valiente y dar un paso al frente._

— _A-A decir verdad… You… yo…_

 _El sonido del celular de la peligrisácea las interrumpió._

— _Es mi madre, perdona._

— _N-No te preocupes— disculpó Chika, hirviendo en vergüenza._

 _Decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín donde las habían dejado a solas, miró un foco que comenzaba a prenderse y apagarse, quizá estaba descompuesto, pues los demás seguían brillando con alegría._

— _Mamá, respira, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? — el tono preocupado en la voz de You la hizo volver su vista a ella — Sí, me lo has dicho, pero, ¿qué pasa con papá? — ahora parecía angustiada, impaciente por lo que fuera que su madre tenía que decirle._

— _¿You? — se acercó de nuevo a su amiga._

— _¿En un… accidente? E-Eso no es posible… Sí… Ya voy…— You colgó la llamada y fijó su vista al infinito._

— _¿Qué ocurrió? — la angustia había contagiado también a la joven de cabello color mandarina._

— _Mi padre… murió…"_

La noche que había comenzado mágica, hermosa y serena, se había transformado rápidamente en un espinoso camino por el que la familia Watanabe tendría que andar por un buen tiempo; el padre de You iba de regreso a Numazu desde Tokio, pues la compañía pesquera había hecho una fiesta a la que todos los trabajadores estaban invitados. You tenía su graduación justo ese día, y la madre de la misma no disfrutaba de las fiestas, así que el señor Watanabe había asistido solo.

Dos de sus compañeros, con el coraje que daba el alcohol, decidieron que era buena idea ir molestando a la conductora designada; un cruce, una pelea en el interior del auto, el tren justo a tiempo. El auto atravesó el parque por el medio, incapaz de frenar, gracias a una botella de sake que uno de los hombres había aventado a su compañera, siguió hasta las vías, donde, al momento de pasar el límite, fue arrastrado por el tren, matando a cuatro de las cinco personas que iban en el auto, excepto a uno, una de las personas que habían comenzado la pelea. Los hechos fueron narrados vagamente por el hombre, durante el juicio, y You sintió que jamás podría odiar a nadie más de lo que odiaba a aquel ser, que ahora tendría que pasar el resto de sus días confinado a una silla de ruedas.

Apenas a mitad de año You había comenzado a salir de la depresión silenciosa en la que se había hundido, pero Chika sentía que aún era muy pronto para confesar sus sentimientos. No quería ser egoísta, y sí, tenía miedo de ser rechazada, a pesar de que todas le dijeran que era correspondida.

Era algo que no podía evitar sentir.

Se miró en el espejo, sí, era tiempo de avanzar y alcanzar a You…

* * *

— ¡Hey! Feliz día del _pocky_ — dijo Kanan, mientras rodeaba su cuello.

— ¿Día de qué?

— Dia del _pocky_ — repitió la deportista, como si fuera algo obvio.

— Ah… ¿Felicidades?

— Ten— le extendió una caja de los populares dulces.

— ¿Eh?

— Un regalo mío y de Mari, dale un buen uso.

— ¡¿Eh?! — sintió toda su sangre agolparse en su cara.

— A todo esto, ¿cómo está You? Tiene tiempo que no la veo.

— Ella está bien— respondió la menor, dejando que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

— ¿Sí? Me alegra mucho, hay que salir todas un día, Mari va a venir de Italia la siguiente semana, dice que quiere escuchar buenas noticias del ChikaYou.

— ¡O-Oye!

— Todas queremos— Kanan sonrió con amabilidad, intentando trasmitirle confianza a la pelimandarina.

— S-Sí…

— Ya, ve a tu facultad o perderás la clase— dijo la mayor, mientras revolvía el cabello de la chica de ojos color carmín.

— S-Sí— Chika miró la caja en sus manos, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero… —… Gracias, Kanan.

* * *

— Has estado pensativa toda la tarde, ¿ocurrió algo malo? — preguntó You, mientras terminaba de cenar.

— E-Eh… no…— Chika desvió su mirada a su mochila. Toda la tarde había intentado obtener alguna oportunidad para plantear el ambiente, pero por una u otra cosa, no había podido acercarse lo suficiente a su amiga como para poder hacer un movimiento. Quería que fuera perfecto, especial, natural, como aquel momento hacía tres años.

— También has estado rara.

— Estoy bien— desvió la mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? En serio, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte si es que algo te incomoda.

— … Lo sé… P-Pero de verdad no ocurre nada, sólo le estoy dando vueltas a algo— nada ocurría de la misma forma dos veces, eso lo sabía, pero entonces… ¿cómo hacerlo inolvidable?

— Bien…— You no estaba muy convencida de lo que Chika le había dicho.

Desde que habían quedado de verse en la estación, parecía distraída, le ofreció ir al café donde vendían sus _parfaits_ favoritos, pero ya que You había tenido práctica con su equipo, no lo encontraron abierto. Chika quiso llevarla al mirador de la torre de Tokio, supuso que, por ser entre semana, no habría tantas personas, pero no, no sólo había muchas personas, también encontraron a Riko y a Dia en el lugar; You pudo percibir cómo Chika pasaba su mano por su rostro, notablemente nerviosa. Casi podía jurar que había visto que su gallito había caído ligeramente.

Terminaron regresando a casa, compraron un pastel de chocolate y eso habían cenado. La chica de ojos carmín continuaba con la mirada perdida, algo había ocurrido, y aunque ella dijera que no, la deportista no se tragaría esa mentira tan fácilmente; conocía a Chika Takami mejor de lo que ella se conocía, seguramente.

— Chika— una vez se levantaron para recoger la mesa, You tomó valor y rodeó la cintura de la pelimandarina con sus brazos, estrechándola en un abrazo.

— Y-You…— casi había olvidado cómo respirar. La colonia de la ojiazul intoxicaba su aire, adormeciéndola también. Eran momentos en que simplemente quería que el tiempo no avanzara, y buscando burlar un poco los minutos, rodeó el cuello de su amiga, pegándose a ella. You recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la pelimandarina.

— Todo estará bien.

— ¿Mm?

— Te conozco, no intentes mentirme, aun si no deseas decirme, sabes que aquí estoy para ti.

— Lo sé…

— Te quiero— dijo, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo y rostro crecía.

— Yo… yo también te quiero.

¿Esa era una buena señal? You se hacía pedazos la cabeza cada vez que tenía un encuentro cercano con Chika, pues cada que quería avanzar, parecía que incomodaba a la ojicarmín, y también… debía admitir que la edad no le había ayudado para nada con su vergüenza. Chika no parecía mostrar indicios de querer terminar el abrazo, así que continuaron de esa forma unos minutos más, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que desprendía la chica que amaban, cediendo sus pensamientos a sus sentimientos.

Se separaron casi al mismo tiempo, la diferencia de altura no era grande, You había crecido sólo algunos centímetros más que Chika, pero no eran los suficientes como para no mirarla frente a frente.

— Bueno… — la pelimandarina estaba buscando qué decir, pero nada venía a su cabeza…

" _Para empezar, ¿por qué sigo intentando meter el día del pocky en todo esto? Simplemente podría decir algo y ya"_ , pensó, frunció el ceño ligeramente, frustrada.

You suspiró con ternura, era lindo ver a Chika contrariada, aunque no sabía cuál era la razón, se separó ligeramente de ella, hasta llegar a los platos que yacían en la mesa.

— Hay que dejar todo limpio— dejó el servicio en el fregadero —, te lo encargo— sonrió.

— ¿Eh? Yo los lavé ayer, te toca.

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

— No, tú haces trampa.

— ¿Juego de abecedario?

— No, se me da mal.

— Es que eres demasiado distraída.

" _Tú eres la que me distrae… tonta…"_ , pensó Chika, no estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo en los juegos de la peligrisácea.

Juegos…

— Esta vez decidiré yo el juego— resolvió, mientras avanzaba a su mochila.

— No importa lo que hagas, esos platos te esperan— afirmó You, curiosa por lo que su amiga planeaba.

Chika se acercó a la peligrisácea, con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro, esto hizo que You se sintiera un poco inquieta, ¿ahora qué había ocurrido?

— Juguemos con esto— abrió la caja y sacó uno de los dulces.

Los ojos de You se abrieron a toda su capacidad, ¿era lo que estaba pensando?... Pero Chika nunca haría algo así… ¡¿o sí?!

— ¿Q-Qué juego? — dijo, nerviosa.

Eso era nuevo, no muchas veces tenía el privilegio de ver a You Watanabe tan indefensa, casi con miedo a lo que estuviera por ocurrir.

— Estoy segura que lo conoces bastante bien— dejando su pena de lado, así como sus ganas de reír, Chika se acercó a la peligrisácea y puso la galleta entre ellas —, si lo rompes, tú lavas los platos, si yo lo rompo, yo lo hago.

— P-Pero… si ninguna de las dos lo rompe…

— Ya pensaremos en eso después.

— P-Pero si llegamos al final, tú y yo…— Chika colocó la punta del _pocky_ en sus labios, elevó su mirada a los ojos azules de You, y espero a que ella tomara el otro extremo.

El labio inferior de la deportista tembló, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Con todos los sentimientos entremezclados, tomó el otro extremo, y el juego comenzó.

La distancia comenzó a acortarse, el _pocky_ a acabarse, ninguna de las dos desviaba la mirada de los ojos de la contraria, y con cada milímetro que desaparecía, el calor comenzaba a aumentar en sus rostros.

Poco…

Tan poco…

Casi nada…

Los suaves labios de Chika se posaron sobre los de You, dando por terminado el juego.

Fueron apenas segundos, pero ese pequeño toque bastó para que ambas dejaran salir un suspiro profundo, lavanda y mandarina se mezclaron, creando el ambiente perfecto. Se separaron un poco, sintiendo que el aire les faltaba, a pesar de que podían respirar perfectamente bien.

— N-No lo rompiste— susurró You.

— Ni tú…— respondió Chika.

— ¿Entonces?

— N-No lo sé.

La peligrisácea tomó el rostro de la chica que amaba entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes.

— Chika…

— Dime…

— ¿P-Puedo besarte de nuevo?

— … Sí.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, pero, esta vez, moviéndose en una delicada y lenta danza, una danza que parecía que ya conocían a pesar de ser la primera vez para ambas.

No era exactamente lo que Chika había planeado, algo así como una confesión después de comer su _parfait_ favorito, o una declaración en la punta de la torre de Tokio, justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, pero… Estaba bien con ello. Era su propio momento inolvidable.


End file.
